The Strongest Huntsman
by Greywolf278
Summary: Griffin was born with a power that most huntsman could never achieve, when his parents discovered this they knew that he would be put in danger so they gave him to some close friends. One day though when he lost control of his power hurts many people including his family they end up hating him and it stayed that way for his whole life but now he must try and fix it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Exiled Warrior

When I was born my parents had given me up to Taiyang and Raven, their closest friends from when they were at Beacon. When it happened the two were happy to have me even after my father's warning. They told their friends that I was born with immense power and an even worse temper; but still the two took me in happily. They had troubles with me occasionally punching Tai or kicking Raven when they tried to change me but still they cared for me.

Until one day, a year after they took me in their daughter Yang was born and the two had never been happier except when my anger had flared and I had unleashed my true power I hurt Tai, Raven, and Yang. This pushed Tai over the edge he tried to convince Raven to just leave somewhere to die but she refused. Tai had multiple attempts to get rid of me but Raven never let it happen. Then she left she couldn't handle Tai anymore; Yang was 3 at the time and the girl who always greeted me with a smile hated me. She blamed me for Raven's departure and I believed it so I secluded myself.

A year later Tai married Summer and she kept me safe until Tai gave up on try to abandon me. It didn't stop him from ignoring me and this attitude rubbed of on Yang. Things got harder when Ruby was born because Summer had no time for me. After she got older though Ruby always looked up to me and would always rely on me when she was in trouble. I protected her from bullies and the occasional creep. It didn't change Yang or Tai's opinion of me but I didn't care I had Ruby's and that's all I needed.

When Summer was gone I was old enough to start training I asked Tai but he would smack me in the head and tell me that he would never train me. I would sneak out though and practice on trees they weren't good training partners though. So I was left with three options wait for the next time Qrow visited, ask Yang, or… fight stronger grimm. I decided first on asking Yang unfortunately though she still hated me and I for some reason fallen for her, it's not like she was my actual sister. When I asked though she punched me, glared at me, and told me to go to hell. I couldn't wait for Qrow and snuck out to fight some beowolves. When I found a pack I had decimated them not without a cost though. I got home the next morning to see an angry Tai and shocked Qrow who I wish I knew was coming that day and would be around for a month. Tai grounded me for sneaking out but Qrow would have me sneak out every night so he could teach me.

My time at Signal was tough especially since Tai was my teacher and he would work me to death to make me quit. He didn't want me to achieve my dream. That didn't stop me though I persisted and discovered my semblance which boosted my speed and power while also letting me regain my aura at the cost of control over myself. When I discovered it I almost destroyed the school and almost got kicked out of Signal but Ozpin saw my potential and thankfully smoothed things over. But after that everyone hated me and would bully me, I tried so hard to keep control.

With all that though I graduated and got accepted to Beacon I was put on a team of cool people who were my first friends. Alex my team's leader was a cool guy who always had a plan and great taste of music. He was tall and had dark red hair. His semblance made him insanely fast and gave him incredible reflexes which worked well with his katana that had lightning dust infused into the blade, making him very deadly. His Girlfriend Alanna was a short girl with long brown hair and two brown dog ears. She used a pair of short swords that could cause some damage and her semblance let her create a shadow clone that fought with her. Her and Alex were both very similar in personality so they worked well together. Then my partner Sam he was very good with his hands he was a few inches shorter than me and he had well kept hair brown hair that he would gel often. He used a large double sided battle axe and his semblance let him swing with so much power that he could send out shockwaves from the blade that could cut through any defense but it was very tiresome for him. Then there was me the tall muscular brute of the group with messy medium length black hair, and a horrible temper but when I wasn't angry I was pretty calm and caring I was also shy as hell. I didn't use any weapons all I needed was my fists. Together we made team AASH(ash), the two A's were for Alex and Alanna, the S was for Sam obviously, and then the H which Ozpin picked for me because of my hazel eyes.

We were the number one team in our year with team CFVY taking second place. We had gone on plenty of crazy adventures but I was still hated by most people my only friends were my team and team CFVY I think but we never spent much time with them. Despite all the hatred I ignored it and got stronger from it. Until my second year when Ruby and Yang showed up. Yang I wasn't surprised about but Ruby was a shock. Which takes us to now with my team making me go over to Ruby's team and see my "sisters". When Yang saw me she glared and just stayed quiet. Her teammates although where very nice and Ruby was pumped to see me. "GRIFFFIN!" Ruby jumped up and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Ruby please try to act your age." The girl with white hair looked at me and offered me her hand which I took. "I am Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee dust company."

I turned to the girl who was clearly a faunus -like come on her bow twitches almost every time someone starts talking- and she gave me a quick smile. "I'm Blake it's nice to meet you."

I smile back and nod. "it's nice to meet you both. And Ruby I've missed you too." I rub her head before I pry her off my neck and look at Yang. "H-hi Yang h-how are you?"

"Why do you care you asshole. Come on girls let's go and get away from this monster." Yang quickly got up and left, leaving her team in shock.

"What was that about?" Weiss asked looking at me concerned.

"Yang's parents took me in before she was born they both were glad I was there until I ended up hurting them all, Tai tried to convince his wife to abandon me but it got too much for her so she left and Yang blames me for it." The two girls looked down after hearing the story, Ruby already knew of this so she ignored it and just kept hugging me.

"Well I should go." I looked at Ruby before leaving. "But remember if you ever need help Ruby just call my name and I'll be there." I smiled and left before things escalated, as I walked away I looked down thinking of Yang and how she hated me but I was used to this because I am the exiled warrior.

 **Okay so sorry that I haven't been updating much at all but I kinda lost my inspiration. But then I saw the broly movie and holy shit it was awesome it was so fucking good I couldn't wait to get back at it. I am going to start this new story and finish the knight of atlas and when that is done I will post another new story and have it be updated alongside this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Beginnings Of Legendary Power

Ruby's POV

It had been a few days since I saw Griffin, I told Weiss and Blake to not bring up what happened. They weren't too happy about that especially Blake, she was the most annoyed at Yang for her behavior. I wasn't happy either, but I need to focus on class. We were in combat class right now and Professor Goodwitch said we would be sparing with second years. It was going be fun but the only problem was that Griffin was here. I'll admit I've always wanted to fight him but dad never let me, that wasn't the problem though. The problem was Yang, I could see her gripping the armrests on her seat. I knew that she wanted to fight him and badly.

Griffin's POV

Professor Goodwitch was picking the two teams for the next match. The first team was Ruby and Yang's but it made me nervous. "Please not us, please not us, please not us." I whispered to myself hoping that I would be lucky enough to not face my sister's. "Team AASH will be your opponents team RWBY, now go get ready." Fuck my life.

I was changing in the locker rooms with Sam and Alex with Alanna in the girls locker room with team RWBY. I had always worn dark grey pants and a grey jacket with black sleeves and hood as my battle attire. I liked to keep it simple so I wouldn't go broke if I ever needed to replace it. I looked over at my teammates and they kept it simple as well with pants and a jacket, but they actually had armor underneath. We walked out and met up with Alanna who continued the trend. We all liked to look the same so no one would stand out on some more stealth missions.

We stood together in the ring as Alex gave us the rundown on who we should focus on. Alex would fight Ruby because he could keep up with her. Alanna would use her clone to keep Blake occupied, Sam went after Weiss because he was the only one who had reliable ranged attacks. Obviously I would fight Yang I could end the fight quickly with my power but her semblance would be troublesome, also I knew she would want to fight me. Team RWBY stepped into the ring and before we knew it the fight began.

Alex's POV

I dashed towards Ruby before she could and kicked her away from her team isolating her from her team. She recovered from the kick and pulled out crescent rose and got into her stance. I smiled drew dragon eater from my back, I slashed my sword in the air sending out a flurry of lightning at her. She quickly dodged them easily and blocked a few with her scythe which was not smart since it ended up electrocuting her. "Come on Ruby Griffin said you were a smart girl so why did you block lighting with a metal weapon." I taunted her and sent out a quick slash that was actually 10 slashes but I was just that fast. Ruby was on her knees breathing heavily when I charged up my final attack. Lightning surged through the blade and in an instant Ruby was blasted out of the ring. I walk over to me opponent and sat with her while also giving her a few lessons.

Alanna's POV

Blake was a very interesting opponent she was very skilled with her semblance using it to evade all of my attacks it was actually kinda annoying. I had a pretty good idea on how to beat her though. I created a clone and had it attack her, but she dodged with her semblance just like I planned. I threw one of my swords at where Blake was going to be. The pommel of my sword hit her in the face, my clone then ran towards her and jumped up landing on her head and using it to jump even higher into the air. I quickly ran over to Blake and kneed her in the stomach, by this time my clone landed behind her and kicked her in the back of the head sending Blake forward into a headbutt knocking her out.

Sam's POV

I was sending dozen of shockwaves towards Weiss keeping her on her toes. I was continuing the assault from a safe distance hoping that I would knock her off balance so I could go in and finish this fast. I knew Griffin probably wasn't enjoying this since he had to fight his crush. We knew about his feelings for Yang and we thought it was actually kinda sweet they weren't actually related and Griffin wasn't even legally adopted so it wasn't weird to us at all. Okay I have to get my head back in the game. I kept attacking but was getting nowhere so I sent a shockwave at her feet kicking up dirt blinding her and causing her to stumble back a bit. I take this opportunity and run through the smoke to come out and send a powerful swing straight into Weiss' stomach sending her into the wall bringing her aura to almost 0.

Griffin's POV

I looked at Yang as she nervously watched her friends be taken out. I always hated seeing that look in her eyes, especially when it was directed at me. Yang quickly got her composure back and glared at me. She charged towards me and punched but I easily caught her fist, she then kneed me in the stomach and punched my face with her other fist it did no damage though. I let Yang go as she looked at with fear in her eyes. "Yang just forfeit the fight I don't want to hurt you."

"that's funny since you hurting me is the reason why dad hates you." I glanced down at Yang's comment.

"I never meant to hurt you and besides I was two and you were barely a year old I had no idea what I was doing."

"You turned your aura into energy and almost destroyed the entire house, you're a monster and I am going to beat you for what you did." I sighed and looked at her.

"Fine then but you won't beat me." I run towards her and slam my arm into her chest, I kept running with her stuck on my arm and slammed her into the wall destroying the wall from the impact. I look over at the monitor and see that Yang barely had any aura left I guess I was holding back a little too much. I look back at Yang and see her eyes are red and hair on fire. This punch would actually do something so when she threw her fist forward firing out a supercharged blast from her gauntlets, I step out of the way and let it hit the wall. I notice the cracks on the wall from Yang's attack going up the ceiling and then I hear it. "GRIFFIN!" In a split second I stood above Ruby and with all my power I punched the debris reducing it to nothing more than dust. The sheer force of the punch caused cracks in the ground air my feet.

I looked around and noticed that the dirt from where I was standing had two large holes caused by me kicking off with so much force. I looked at everyone and they were stunned by my strength. Yang though was horrified by what she had done. She ran over to Ruby and held her tight. Professor Goodwitch walked up to us all. "I think it's safe to say this match is done. Team AASH is the winner."

 **I meant to post this yesterday but ended up losing track of time. Anyway though I am going to try and post every friday, so those of you who enjoy my stories then you have something to look forward to. I will be alternating between stories every week so yeah have a nice week.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: it's A Work In Progress

Griffin's POV

After the match Yang, Weiss, and Blake forced Ruby to go to the infirmary just in case. I think she is fine though the worst that could've happened to her when I destroyed that debris was some dust in her eyes. I see where her team is coming from I'm her brother and I should be more worried but it's Ruby and I was the one who protected her and there isn't anything left of that debris.

I went to the infirmary to go and visit her anyway, she also texted me asking for cookies and I can't say no to her. I ask the receptionist and she tells me where to go when I arrive I see Yang sitting outside against the wall. I don't feel like dealing with this right now, but I love her I should also be the bigger person and try to make things better. I walk over and sit next to her. "Yang don't beat yourself up over what happened, anger makes us do crazy things you and me especially." She looks at me with said eyes and then looks back down.

Just when things seemed pretty calm dad walks out of Ruby's room and looks at us, more specifically me. "What did you do this time that put Ruby in danger?" Before Yang could say anything I cut in.

"We were sparring in class and I missed and punched the wall then some of the ceiling fell and Yang saved her." Yang looked at me concerned and confused as stared blankly at the wall ahead of me. Right when Tai was about to yell and hit me I placed the cookies in his hands. "Those are for Ruby I'll be going now I got a mission in a few days." I get up and quickly leave to join my team.

Yang's POV

Later that night back in our dorm I was sitting on my bed as Ruby kept eating those cookies. I look down at my scroll of a very old picture of Griffin and me, I was in mom's arms as Griffin was climbing up the back of her head. Seeing him like this makes me wonder what he would be like if dad and I treated him better. Ruby looked over at me with a sad expression. "Yang please talk to Griffin you need to get over what happened in the past."

Weiss then joins the conversation. "As much as I hate to say this but I agree with Ruby he is your brother and you need him and he needs you. I'm sure that he misses being able to spend time with you."

Finally Blake adds in her two cents. "Yang we don't mean to gang up on you but the way you acted around him earlier was nothing like how you usually act. So you have to try and patch things up with him because one day he'll be gone and you won't be able to to actually get to know your brother."

I look down as my eyes start watering, I hold back a sob and nod my head. "You guys are right I'll try and fix things." I then take out my scroll and text Griffin something I haven't done in years.

Yang: Hey bro how are you?

Griffin: I'm good just ignoring Alex and Sam's arguing.

Yang: What are they fighting about?

Griffin: Something about drawing, but Alex is fighting a losing battle since Sam draws constantly. Enough of that though what did you want to talk about?

Yang: Why did you take the blame for me?

Griffin: Because dad loves you he would think that you were lying if you told him the truth, and besides I'm used to it by now.

Yang: :,(

Griffin: what's wrong?

Yang: I just feel bad for everything I've done to you I should've given you a chance. I'm so sorry that I blamed mom leaving on you.

Griffin: It's fine Yang I understand, how about tomorrow you and I go down to Vale tomorrow besides I need to get some stuff to prepare for this mission.

Yang: Okay I'll meet you in the cafeteria for breakfast then we can go.

Griffin: Cool see you tomorrow goodnight.

Yang: Goodnight.

Griffin's POV

The next day I was waiting for Yang she was taking a while so I started eating without her. By the time I finished she showed up with her breakfast and she was looking like a mess. "Rough night?" She just groans as she starts eating. I look around and see people quietly laughing at Yang's appearance. I didn't like this so I started straightening her hair out and when that was done I fixed her shirt and jacket. When she finished eating she gave me a faint smile. "Come on let's go I need to get some winter coats for my team our mission is in the outskirts of Mantle."

We arrive in Vale and start looking for a store that sells winter coats but since Vale isn't exactly a cold place we had some trouble. After an hour of searching -and asking Coco for help- we finally found a place. We walk inside to see an old man who I swear works at every store in all of Vale but that doesn't matter. We look around and see some jackets hanging on the wall. They are pretty big the biggest goes down to my knees, the others will probably have the same problem. I have no choice though and buy them anyway. Mine was green with a white stripe going down the sleeves. Sam's was blue, Alex's was red, and Alanna's was purple all of them with similar white stripes.

We walk out of the store and continue our day we had some awkward conversations before going for some lunch after that we decided to head back to Beacon. When we got back Yang was about to leave but I stop her. "Hey Yang thanks for today it was nice to finally spend time with you." I quickly walk off nervous of what might happen next, I guess it's a start.

 **Sorry for the lack of updates school started back up so I focused on that but I will make it up to everyone by posting the two other updates I missed from the last two weeks either today or tomorrow it all depends on how things play out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Greatest Adversary of All Time

My team and I were standing outside by the front of Beacon waiting for the bulkhead that would take us to Mantle. Alex and Alanna were doing something under a nearby tree probably fingering each other I wouldn't be surprised. Sam and I on the other hand were sitting on a bench playing on our scrolls. Suddenly though Ruby comes completely out of nowhere and tackles me from behind knocking me out of my seat. "Griffin! Ozpin told us that we would be coming with you on your mission." God dammit Ozpin.

"Why though this mission is going to be very dangerous, and you four have only been here for a few weeks you aren't ready for this." I said as I stood up and the rest of Ruby's team walked up to us all of them holding jackets.

"Calm down Griffin Ozpin told me about this last night and I approved it." Alex said this from the tree he was sitting at. Before I could protest the bulkhead showed up, and everyone started walking over to it. I growled and followed begrudgingly.

After a few hours we landed a few miles from the target area, when we got off the bulkhead Alex turned and looked at everyone so we could go over the plan again. "Okay we are going over this again. Remember our targets are a high ranking white fang member and his right hand man who is said to be incredibly powerful. So team RWBY you will go in and keep white fang off our back while Alanna, Sam, and I handle the leader; Griffin wait for the signal." I nod as everyone looks at me confused I glance over at Yang and she quickly pieces things together.

Yang's POV

I was with my team hiding in the trees looking down at the white fang base, waiting for the signal we hear an alarm, that's it we jump down and run into the base. Dozens of white fang are shooting at team AASH. "Alright go team RWBY!" Ruby yells as she jumps into cover and starts picking off some of the grunts. Weiss and Blake run in and start fighting while I fight some of the tougher members.

As the fighting continues I look around and catch my breath I see Alex, Alanna, and Sam capturing the leader. Almost in an instant though the three of them are slammed against the wall and then punched through it. I look around for Griffin and see him standing there fists clenched and ready to fight but he isn't he is waiting for the signal. I turn back around only to see a fist and the next thing I know I'm lying in the snow staring up at the afternoon sky. That's when I hear Alex yell. "DO IT GRIFFIN!"

"GRAAAAGH!"

Griffin's POV

I watched as both teams were fighting this guy getting completely destroyed. I couldn't wait any longer I launched myself towards him and landed a hook right on his cheek and noticed he was wearing a mask. I knee him in the stomach and kick him in the side of his head sending him flying into the snow. I walk outside and throw my jacket off I look over to my left and see Yang unconscious in the snow. That's when I hear it. "DO IT GRIFFIN!" Those three simple words sent me into a blind rage and then everything went silent as my vision became hazy. "GRAAAAGH!"

I dashed towards him and slammed my head into his chest, grab his leg and swing him around over my head while slamming him into the ground leaving craters from the multiple impacts. I then threw him into a nearby tree, as he stood up his mask cracked and fell to the ground and what I saw brought me down. I saw someone who looked almost exactly like me except he had black hair and dark brown eyes. I wasn't the only one who noticed everyone had even the guy I was fighting. "Who the hell are you?"

"Escar, and I was told by Cinder to destroy you." I looked at him confused, who the hell was Cinder? Doesn't matter I have to win this fight. I take a deep breath and try to focus but I'm caught off guard by Escar grabbing my face and dragging me across the ground he then lifts me up and puts his hand against my chest and focuses his aura into a small yellow ball and it explodes against my body launching me into trees and rocks until I come to a stop. I look up and see Yang trying to fight Escar but he dodges her attacks easily and hits her with twice the force. I can only watch as she is pummeled into the ground and blasted away he then turns to the others and does the same. Yang tries her hardest to look at me and I can see her whisper my name asking for help. Suddenly something inside me snaps and my body glows a dark green as my aura forms a shield around me. I'm then lifted into the air and fire my aura from my body destroying everything around me. "AAAAAAGH!" I continue launching my aura all around me most of them hitting Escar.

When the barrage stopped the surrounding area was destroyed thankfully the only one hurt was Escar. I focused my sights on him and screamed again as my power continued to grow until I flew towards him and slammed my chest against him blasting him away. I then look up at the sky and fire pure energy from my mouth, it was then directed towards Escar hitting him directly until he exploded. I fired multiple blasts from my hand, and then I charged up one last blast with all of my power and fired it when it connected everything was decimated the once frozen ground was now molten rock. I looked around for Escar only to see him being rescued by some white fang members. I tried to stop them but my body was stiff and heavy so I ended up collapsing and just played there in front of the destruction I caused.


End file.
